kagome y le jeque
by kahiinta
Summary: ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro
1. capitulo 1

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A excepción de un jinete que cabalgaba sobre un caballo negro, kagome tenía la playa para ella sola todas las mañanas. Justo después del amanecer, cuando el sol se erguía majestuosamente en el cielo, iba a correr a lo largo de la orilla del mar desde el hotel hasta la roca y volvía de nuevo.

No había tardado en descubrir que, en los Emiratos de Barakat, el último momento del día lo suficientemente fresco como para hacer ejercicio eran las primeras horas del día.

Todas las mañanas veía al caballo negro con su jinete, un hombre de rostro muy severo. Él venía galopando desde un punto lejano hasta ella mientras iba de camino hacia la roca y luego, cuando estaba a medio camino de regreso al hotel, el jinete volvía a pasar junto a ella.

En la primera mañana, pareció que no se daba cuenta de su presencia mientras galopaba envuelto en un torbellino de ropajes blancos y polvo de arena. La segunda, pasó a su lado por el agua levantando un rocío de gotas que capturaban la luz del sol y que envolvían a jinete y caballo en una reluciente red. Kagome levantó una mano para saludarle. Él respondió con una regia inclinación de cabeza.

A la tercera mañana, él la observó entornando los ojos oscuros mientras pasaba galopando junto a su lado, mucho más cerca que antes. La fiereza de su mirada provocó que Kagome contuviera el aliento y se tropezara sobre la arena. Aquel día, el paseo del jinete debió de ser más corto porque, cuando se cruzó con ella antes que los días anteriores, cabalgando aún más cerca y mirándola fijamente, casi como si quisiera asustarla.

Kagome se preguntó si a él le molestaría que ella se hubiera entrometido en aquel lugar tan solitario en el que él se ejercitaba. Al regresar al hotel, volvió a preguntar y le dijeron que, efectivamente, la playa estaba abierta a todos los huéspedes del hotel hasta la roca.

Por lo tanto, no se había metido en ninguna propiedad privada. Decidió que no iba a dejar de realizar sus ejercicios sólo porque aquel desconocido quisiera el mundo para sí solo.

Resultaba difícil creer que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que merecía la pena ir a ver la salida del sol. Kagome sabía que los Emiratos de Barakat recibían muy pocos turistas, pero aquella completa soledad en una playa tan hermosa resultaba casi imposible de creer.

O tal vez las tácticas del misterioso jinete habían asustado a todos los demás.

Era seguramente el lugar más impresionante que Kagome había visto jamás o que podía imaginar. El sedoso mar cambiaba misteriosamente de color, pasando del verde esmeralda al turquesa y al zafiro, como si estuviera poseído por unos cambiantes estados de ánimo que resultaban desconocidos para los humanos.

A espaldas de la playa, se erguía un acantilado cubierto de árboles, cuyas frescas sombras ofrecían solaz del implacable y ardiente sol que lucía durante las horas centrales del día.

La arena de la playa era suave, firme y dura en la orilla, donde aceptaba las huellas de los caminantes sólo durante unos minutos antes de que el mar se acercara y borrara las señales de todo paso.

Sin embargo, las huellas de los cascos del caballo no desaparecían tan fácilmente. Se hundían profundamente en la arena mojada, por lo que, cuando el agua las cubría, en vez de borrarlas, quedaban atrapada en un millar de pequeñas piscinas, formando un diseño que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba a alcanzar.

Cada mañana, desde el primer día en el que Kagome sintió la necesidad de ir más allá de la roca que limitaba el acceso de los huéspedes del hotel a la playa, de ver de dónde provenía el jinete, se daba la vuelta de mala gana, como si le estuviera dando la espalda a algo muy importante...

De camino al hotel, veía que sus huellas ya habían sido borradas por el mar, mientras que las del caballo aún eran visibles.

Aquel día era diferente. Era la cuarta mañana y casi había alcanzado el lugar en el que se daba la vuelta. No había señal alguna del jinete ni del caballo. La playa estaba pintada con los ricos tonos rojizos del sol. Su sombra se sentía a su lado, larga y estrecha, dirigiéndose hacia los árboles. Sin embargo, no había huellas en la arena que se extendía delante de ella.

Tal vez le había molestado su presencia. ¿Habría decidido ir a montar a otro lugar aquella mañana? Sin saberlo, Kagome se sentía desilusionada. Le había gustado compartir la belleza del amanecer con aquel desconocido, aunque él desaprobara su presencia.

Kagome alcanzó la roca y, en vez de darse la vuelta, siguió corriendo.

**Continuara**…….


	2. capitulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Un par de minutos más tarde, vio al semental negro en la distancia, galopando con fuerza sobre la arena. Estaría muy pronto a su lado. Con aquel pensamiento, tuvo inmediatamente un presentimiento. ¿Estaría en aquellos momentos en propiedad privada¿Y si él pensaba que lo estaba buscando?

Kagome se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. La roca que marcaba los límites del hotel no estaba muy lejos, pero, aunque lograra llegar a ella antes de que el jinete la alcanzara, sus huellas delatarían su presencia en una propiedad privada.

El caballo se iba acercando. Kagome sintió el retumbar de sus cascos en la arena que había bajo sus pies, sintió cómo esa vibración le iba subiendo por la columna vertebral. El miedo se apoderó de ella y, sin pedirle permiso, las piernas empezaron a apretar el paso. Empezó a correr todo lo rápido que podía, como si el misterioso desconocido fuera el cazador y ella la presa.

El jinete la adelantó, pasando tan cerca de ella que Kagome pudo escuchar la respiración del caballo. Entonces, se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta de modo que hombre y bestia le bloqueaban el paso. Kagome se detuvo. Durante un momento, los dos se miraron fijamente. El silencio sólo quedó roto por el murmullo de las olas y el nervioso latido del corazón de Kagome. Aún estaba a unos veinte metros de la roca.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La voz del desconocido era dura, al igual que el gesto de su rostro. Sus rasgos parecían haber sido esculpidos en un trozo de madera con un hacha. Fueran aquellas sus tierras o no, el tono de su voz irritó a Kagome. ¿Cómo podía saber aquel hombre que no había cometido un error?

–¿Y quién me lo pregunta?

–¡Yo lo pregunto! –replicó él, con gran irritación en la voz–. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?

Kagome desconocía completamente el país y sus costumbres. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba haber entrado sin permiso en una propiedad privada de los Emiratos de Barakat, ni los derechos de un propietario si descubría a un intruso. No sin una cierta ironía, Kagome se dijo que, por el modo en el que aquel desconocido la estaba mirando, se podría decir que tenía derecho sobre la vida o la muerte.

Aquel pensamiento provocó su rebeldía.

–Si quiere que me marche de sus tierras, tendrá que apartar su caballo de mi camino –le espetó con grosería.

Él levantó la cabeza con una furia casi majestuosa. Era muy guapo, con el aire de un guerrero del desierto. Kagome se lo podía imaginar llevando un pendón(1) tras Saladino el Grande y marchando a entablar batalla con el infiel. Mientras él la atravesaba con la mirada, no pudo evitar un temblor involuntario.

–No es muy aconsejable que alguien como usted utilice ese tono de voz conmigo –le dijo él, con profundo desprecio. A pesar de que el sol iba calentando cada vez más, Kagome volvió a echarse a temblar.

–¿Alguien como yo? –replicó–.

¿Es que hay algo que no resulte lo bastante evidente o que, el mero hecho de ser mujer impida considerarme como miembro de la raza humana?

Kagome se dispuso a avanzar rodeando el caballo, pero, bajo las instrucciones de su jinete, el semental volvió a bloquearle el paso. Ella apretó los labios y miró hacia la playa.

–No es precisamente lo de ser mujer –dijo él, fríamente.

Kagome iba vestida con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, un atuendo perfectamente respetable en su país natal. Sin embargo, de repente fue muy consciente de lo ceñidas que ambas prendas le estaban y de la cantidad de piel que dejaban al descubierto.

El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad. El desconocido habla muy bien Japonés, lo que indicaba que era de buena posición, pero, cuando lo miraba, Kagome contemplaba al poder absoluto. De nuevo intentó zafarse y, una vez más, él hizo que el caballo negro volviera a impedirle el paso.

–¡Deje que me marche! –gritó.

–No debería haber venido aquí. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre el caballo, como si hubiera nacido allí mismo. La mano sujetaba las riendas casi con un gesto de negligencia. No obstante, Kagome estaba segura de que aquella mano podría ser firme cuando fuera necesario. La otra mano descansaba con gesto altanero sobre la cadera mientras la miraba con un gesto de desdén en la boca.

–Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de que estoy tratando de abandonar su preciosa propiedad.

–No me refería a esta playa, y lo sabe.

Kagome lo miró.

–¿Quiere decir que esta zona no es propiedad suya? –le preguntó. Su miedo adquirió una nueva dimensión

-Entonces¿qué le ocurre¿Qué le importa a usted que yo...?-

El desconocido levantó la mano para señalar al horizonte.  
–Mi propiedad empieza en esa punta. Usted lo sabe-

–En realidad, esa información no estaba incluida en los folletos que me dieron en el hotel –le espetó Kagome- ¿Podría ser más bien que usted exagera su propia importancia?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

1.- banderao estantandarte que se utiliza en el ejercito para distinguir los regimientos

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyan les prometo actualizar lo mas seguido

Cuídense mucho


	3. capitulo 3

******Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de ****Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3**

El misterioso desconocido bufó de exasperación. El insulto de Kagome ni siquiera le había atravesado la piel. Ella ansiaba tanto poder borrarle aquel gesto de satisfacción del rostro...

–Si usted es uno de los señores de la tierra, yo no tengo ni la menor idea. Debe de ser descorazonador –añadió, con jocosa compasión.

–¡Deja de jugar a esto! –le ordenó él, bruscamente–. ¿Qué esperabas ganar viniendo aquí e interponiéndote en mi camino?

–¡Está soñando! –exclamó Kagome, completamente escandalizada. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba pisando un terreno muy resbaladizo.

No sabía por qué había ido más allá de la zona del hotel y tal vez, inconscientemente, lo había hecho porque esperaba encontrarse con el desconocido. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante él. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres enamoradas echaba de sus tierras todas las semanas. Le enfurecía que pensara que era una de ellas.

–¿Qué le da derecho a pensar que he venido aquí para buscarle a usted¿Está usted seguro de que no vino aquí buscándome a mí?

Cuando trató de avanzar, el caballo volvió a impedírselo. En aquel momento, ella estaba a la altura de su rodilla, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de miedo y de indignación al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era castaño oscuro como el chocolate, no tan largo, pero ella seguía siendo muy hermosa. Los senos erguidos y redondos eran los mismos, al igual que las redondeadas caderas, las largas piernas y los esbeltos tobillos, que eran tan delgados que podía abarcar tan sólo con una mano.

Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. Los ojos grandes y oscuros tenían una expresión más dulce que la de la imagen mental que llevaba en el pensamiento. Los gruesos labios eran más suaves, como besados por la inocencia. No era de extrañar que él hubiera caído en sus redes. Su verdadera naturaleza no se adivinaba por su apariencia. Parecía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, en aquellos momentos más que antes.

–Por supuesto que he venido aquí buscándote –le dijo.

Aquella afirmación tan sencilla y directa asombró y asustó a Kagome a la vez. Ella lo miró. El sol estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que se sentía cegada por partida doble, primero por la ardiente expresión de los ojos del desconocido y, además, por los rayos del sol.

–¿Cómo ha dicho? –susurró, con una mezcla de miedo y de anticipación.

–Cuando te vi, no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Por qué has venido?

–¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
Los ojos del desconocido se oscurecieron aún más.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero.

El aliento de Kagome se heló en su garganta. El sol calentaba ya con fuerza, pero un escalofrío de nerviosa excitación la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

–¡Y, sin duda, se cree que no tiene más que pedirlo! –le espetó, enojada consigo misma por su debilidad.

–No –replicó él, con duro desprecio–. Sin embargo, desde que, tan evidentemente, te interpones en mi camino, he aprendido a esperar que quieres algo a cambio. ¿Cuánto? Te advierto que no me pidas la ridícula suma que, sin duda, has calculado ya.

Kagome abrió la boca con una indignación que no había experimentado jamás. Durante varios segundos, simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra.

–¿Quién diablos se cree usted que es? –gruñó–. ¿Y quién se cree que soy yo?

–Sé quién eres, Kagome. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría saberlo.

Aunque él le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada por encima, Kagome no se podría haber sentido más desorientada. Contuvo el aliento y dio un paso hacia atrás. El pánico se estaba empezando a apoderar de ella.

–¿Cómo... Cómo dice?

–¿Por qué finges no saber de qué te estoy hablando¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?

–¿Quién es usted? –consiguió ella preguntar, completamente aterrorizada–. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

El jinete echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, el sonido no resultó agradable, sino amenazador.

–¡Déjeme en paz! –gritó ella. Presa del puro instinto animal, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la roca. Entonces, aminoró la marcha y escuchó atentamente para ver si se oía el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fueron los graznidos de un ave marina que no pudo reconocer.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, la playa estaba vacía.

**Continuara...**

* * *

eso seria por hoy gracias y hasta mañana 


	4. capitulo 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me perteneceNinguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

**¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

–Hola –gritó Kikyou desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica–. ¡Qué sorpresa¿Te estás divirtiendo?  
Kikyou siempre quería que todo el mundo se divirtiera.  
–Tenías razón, esto es fabuloso –respondió Kagome–. Estaba tumbada en la cama de su suntuosa habitación del hotel Jeque Daud. Se había pasado media hora tratando de comprender lo ocurrió en la playa. Entonces, había decidido llamar por teléfono a su hermana enTokio.  
–Supongo que es mucho esperar que hayas perdido ya tu obsesiva virginidad¿verdad?  
Kagome se echó a reír. Kikyou estaba más obsesionada por el estado de la vida sexual de Kagome, o más bien la falta de vida sexual, que la propia Kagome. Para ella, se trataba de una simple cuestión de prioridades. Kagome deseaba que el sexo tuviera sentido. Más que sentido, quería tener relaciones sexuales con su marido o con su futuro marido. Con nadie más.  
–Sí. Es mucho esperar –replicó–. Escucha, Kikyou, me acaba de ocurrir algo muy extraño.  
–¡Genial¿Es un hombre?  
–Sí. Un...  
–¡Siempre sospeche que serías irresistible para uno de esos misteriosos hombres¡Cuéntamelo todo!  
–Primero dime tú una cosa. Cuando estuviste aquí el año pasado divirtiéndote tanto, Kikyou¿quién eras?  
Las risas que escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su gemela era incorregible.  
–¿Ya lo has descubierto¿Te ha reconocido alguien? Tomé prestado tu pasaporte, Kagome. Lo confieso.  
–Sinceramente, Kikyou, me gustaría que dejaras de hacer este tipo de cosas –le recriminó Kagome–. Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo irritante que resulta.  
–No –admitió Kikyou–. Algunas veces me parece que podría ser divertido que tú te hicieras pasar por mí, que hicieras algo peligroso, escandaloso, y que luego dejaras que yo fuera la que recogiera los platos rotos.  
–Me resultaría bastante difícil poder hacer algo que tú consideraras escandaloso –señaló Kagome, muy secamente.  
Kikyou volvió a echarse a reír, reconociendo así que era cierto lo que su hermana le decía.  
Eran un ejemplo casi prototípico de la Gemela Buena–Gemela Mala, aunque, en realidad, Kikyou no era mala. Simplemente muy original. Quería divertirse en la vida y había comprendido muy pronto que para poder hacerlo, tenía que casarse con alguien muy rico. Se había fijado en un hombre que casi le triplicaba la edad, uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, quien, en los últimos años de su vida, había decidido presentarse para conseguir un escaño en el Parlamento. Recién salida de la universidad, KiKyou se había puesto a trabajar en su campaña.  
Se casó con él y, cuando Onigumo ganó las elecciones, Kikyou se encontró precisamente donde deseaba estar, a excepción de las restricciones naturales de su posición. Le había prometido a Onigumo que, hiciera lo que hiciera en su vida privada, no lo avergonzaría en la pública.  
Allí era precisamente donde entraba Kagome. De vez en cuando, cuando Kikyou sentía deseos de desmelenarse, Kikyou se hacía pasar por su hermana, mucho más tranquila y seria. Más de una vez, Kagome se había encontrado teniendo que decirle a un periodista que sí, que ella era la que aparecía en una foto bailando en una fuente...  
–Bueno¿qué platos rotos son los que tengo que recoger yo aquí en los Emiratos de Barakat? –le preguntó Kagome con voz seria.  
–No, cielo, no hay nada de eso –protestó Kikyou–. Sólo quería que disfrutaras de unas vacaciones.  
–Estoy empezando a ver por qué estabas tan decidida a que tuviera unas vacaciones precisamente aquí y en estos momentos. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta de no imaginármelo!  
–No es nada de eso. ¿A quién has conocido¿Qué te han dicho? No ha podido ser en el hotel. Pagué todo lo que rompí y muy generosamente por cierto. Por lo tanto, si te dicen una sola palabra, cielo, puedes decirles que...  
–No se trata del hotel, Kikyou. Han sido la discreción personificada. Es un tipo misterioso en la playa. Ojos dorados, caballo plateado...  
Oyó que su hermana contenía el aliento.  
–Ahhh... Me había olvidado del jeque...

**Continuara...**

* * *

hola gracias por sus reviewsy perdonen por no actualisar ayer es q estube de cumpleaños ! jejeje bueno epero que esten muy bien adios


	5. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kagome sabía perfectamente por el tono de voz de su hermana que Kikyou no se había olvidado del jeque.

–Bueno, pues es mejor que vayas recordando con rapidez y me digas en qué estoy metida –le ordenó–. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese hombre?  
Kikyou soltó una carcajada que no tranquilizó a Kagome.

–¿Hacerle¿Quién podría hacerle algo al jeque Inuyasha Taisho? Tiene un corazón de piedra.  
Al escuchar la palabra "corazón", Kagome apretó los ojos completamente horrorizada–.

–Oh, Dios, Kikyou... No...

–Venga, Kagome. Lo has visto tú misma. Debes de haber notado que es demasiado bueno como para poder resistirse.

–Kikyou, esto es... ¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre cree que me he acostado con él? –gritó Kagome.

–Dime¿ha mostrado indicios de desear más?

–Ha mostrado indicios de querer que me marche de sus tierras.

–Bueno, no hay necesidad alguna de que se muestre tan hostil. Por cierto, es consejero. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

–¿Consejero? –preguntó ella, con un mal presentimiento.

–Son más o menos como nuestros ministros. Los elige el príncipe para que lo aconsejen en varias áreas de gobierno. Es un hombre muy aristocrático y muy influyente. Por eso precisamente tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Si se supiera, lo nuestro saldría en titulares.

–Genial –dijo Kagome–. Eso significa que tengo que despedirme de mis ejercicios matinales.

–A menos que quieras retomarlo donde yo lo dejé. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que elijas a otra persona. El jeque Inuyasha, como tal vez hayas averiguado ya, resulta algo difícil de manejar.

–Kikyou¿lo convertiste en tu enemigo? Por favor, dime la verdad.  
La risa de Kikyou no ocultó por completo su irritación.

–¿Te puedes creer que se ofendió mucho...? En realidad se puso furioso, cuando descubrió que yo era una mujer casada. ¡Como si fuera asunto suyo! Le dije que era un mojigato, pero tampoco le gustó eso.

–Vaya, me pregunto por qué.  
Al sentir la desaprobación de su hermana gemela, Kikyou se apresuró a añadir:

–Di por sentado que tu nuevo corte de pelo lo despistaría en el caso de que te viera.

–Sí, claro.

–Kagome, si te vuelves a encontrar con él, no me delates, por favor. Onigumo se disgustaría mucho y ya sabes que es candidato para uno de los ministerios...

Kagome comprendió de repente el impulso salvaje que la había empujado a cortarse su larga melena castaña y aclarárselo. Estaba cansada de que Kikyou se hiciera pasar por ella. Sin embargo, en el caso del jeque, no le iba a servir de nada.  
Lanzó un suspiro.

–Entonces, no sólo cree uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de este país que me he acostado con él, sino que también cree que engañé a mi marido cuando lo hice.

–¿No te parece divertido¡Y encima tú eres virgen!

–Sí, soy virgen... –susurró Kagome.

* * *

El jeque Inuyasha Taisho desmontó bruscamente de su caballo y le entregó las riendas al mozo sin murmurar palabra. Entonces, entró en la casa con paso firme y un gesto tan airado en el rostro que el criado desapareció discretamente.

El jeque avanzó hasta el rincón más lejano del elegante salón y permaneció durante unos segundos mirando al vacío.

Había pasado un año desde que la vio por primera vez, rodeada de sorprendidos mercaderes y muchachuelos en el Mercado de Sabzi, con aspecto aterrorizado. A pesar de que no estaba en peligro, había ido a rescatarla para explicarle a la muchedumbre que era una extranjera, una turista.

–No están acostumbrados a ver una vestidura como la tuya –le había dicho más tarde, en el pequeño café al que la había llevado para tranquilizarla–. ¿No te han explicado en el hotel que el zoco está fuera de tus límites?

–Yo jamás obedezco reglas de esa clase –le había respondido ella–. Con ellas, sólo buscan estropear la diversión.

No sabía exactamente lo que le había atraído, pero ella no había ocultado el hecho de que había sentido también la atracción. Inuyasha comprendió más tarde lo diferente que ésta había sido.

Había regresado. Casi no podía creer su osadía. Se había arrojado en su camino, fingiendo no saber... ¿Por qué había hecho algo así¿No comprendía el riesgo que estaba corriendo¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido?

Tal vez, creyendo que su disfraz era suficiente, se había imaginado que podría evitarlo en su búsqueda de otra descabellada aventura.

Ya no podría volver a evitarlo. La había dejado escapar una vez. Sin embargo, no volvería a hacerlo. Por fin conseguiría justicia.

**Continuara...**

* * *

gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews cuidence y que esten muy bien


	6. capitulo 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me perteneceNinguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

–Estos jardines fueron creados hace más de sesenta años por el Rey Daud para honrar a su hermosa esposa extranjera, a la que él llamó Azizah –decía el guía.

Kagome estaba con un pequeño grupo en los famosos jardines, caminando a lado de una serie de estanques y canales que descendían por medio de pequeñas cataratas mientras ellos ascendían.

–El nombre Bostan al Sa´adat significa el "Jardín de la Alegría". Se tardó veinte años en completar el diseño y aún no ha alcanzado la perfección que sus diseñadores imaginaron...

Kagome había evitado ir a la playa durante dos días, pero, al tercero, había echado de menos hacer un poco de ejercicio. Sin embargo, Kikyou tenía razón. Había mucho que hacer y ver en los Emiratos de Barakat y, si algo podía apartarle de la mente al jeque Inuyasha Taisho, eran las fabulosas fuentes y jardines del testamento de amor del rey Daud.

Asombrada por una elegante fuente de varios niveles, Kagome se retrasó un poco del grupo. Le enojaba que necesitara algo para apartarse de la cabeza a aquel hombre, pero la verdad era que su recuerdo la turbaba. No podía evitar pensar constantemente en el jeque de Kikyou ni evitar preguntarse si volvería a encontrarse con él otra vez y cómo lo afrontaría ella si así ocurría. La arrogancia con la que había dado por sentado que ella estaba sexualmente disponible la enfurecía a pesar de que sabía que él creía estar hablando con Kikyou.

–Buenos días, Kagome.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que una misteriosa figura salía de debajo de un arco cubierto de flores para bloquearle el paso y aislándola así por completo del resto del grupo. Era él. El miedo se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que se había quedado completamente sola con él.

–Buenos días, jeque Taisho

Él arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

–Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha mejorado la memoria, pero¿te has olvidado de que me llamabas Inuyasha?

Kagome se mordió el labio. No podía imaginarse llamando por su nombre de pila a aquel hombre tan imponente, ni siquiera para cubrirle las espaldas a Kikyou. Había aprendido que en los jardines islámicos no había estatuas, pero le parecía que el jeque era una perfecta. Era como una estatua de mármol que latía con el pulso de la vida. Sin embargo, seguramente sería frío e inamovible si lo tocaba.

Tal vez no. No se imaginaba qué podía ser peor...

–No me parece muy apropiado –dijo.

El jeque lanzó una carcajada burlona. Kagome sintió de repente la fuerza de su personalidad y, durante un instante, a un nivel más primitivo e irracional, comprendió la debilidad de Kikyou a pesar de que ella jamás la sentiría.

–¿Ahora te preocupa que las cosas sean apropiadas? En ese caso, has cambiado más de lo que parece indicar tu nuevo cabello.

–Déjame en paz.

Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tratar de marcharse. Él la agarró por fuerza por la muñeca. Kagome contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Entonces, temiéndose que él pudiera leer algo en aquella actitud, volvió a abrirlos.

Durante un instante, se miraron el uno al otro bajo la brillante luz del sol. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la cantarina fuente. En la distancia, un jardinero cuidaba las plantas. A excepción de eso, tenían el mundo para ellos solos.

–¿Ya no vas a correr a la playa, Kagome?

–Por supuesto, estoy segura de que apruebas el cambio.

El jeque apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Acaso esperas subir el precio con estas tácticas? No lo conseguirás. Te advierto que tomo lo que es mío, y hago cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

hola nuevo capitulo gracias por todo su apoyo y para los que quieren saber el nombre de la historia original es sophi y el jeque

nos vemos adios

PD: lo siento pero los capitulos no pueden ser mas largos ya q vienen asi sorry espero q lo entiendad


	7. capitulo 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de ****Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Summary**

¿En qué clase de lío se había metido Kagome gracias a su gemela? Mientras estaba de vacaciones en los Emiratos de Barakat, conoció al jeque Inuyasha Taisho. Apasionado y poderoso, Kagome se sintió atraída por él como jamás se había estado por ningún otro hombre. Por su hermana, tenía que mantener las apariencias, aun cuando el jeque afirmaba que habían sido amantes... y que volverían a serlo.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron mientras miraba a los de él. La mandíbula del jeque se tensó al sentir el deseo que le produjo la mezcla de sorpresa y atracción que se reflejó en los ojos castaños de la joven.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –susurró.

Sharif estaba enojado. Había creído que, cuando volviera a encontrarse con ella, la vería por lo que era. Recordaba la mirada calculadora que había visto en sus ojos y se había dicho que su propia imaginación había sido la que había fabricado la dulzura de sus labios. Sin embargo, en vez de ser menos de lo que su memoria había conjurado durante aquel año, era mucho más. Era demasiado deseable.

Se había dicho que ella simplemente se había servido de la manipulación, que había jugado con el ego que él tenía y su propia sexualidad para convencerle de que tenía cierta profundidad. Un año después, había comprendido que era mucho más peligrosa. No había engaños aparentes. En aquellos momentos, incluso sabiendo lo que sabía, le parecía ver un corazón puro y un alma profunda y sincera.

El año anterior, ella había despertado su interés, sus apetitos y le había hecho sentir el ligero aroma de posibilidades aún mayores. Doce meses después, ella le provocaba un profundo e incómodo sentimiento de posesión, de tal manera que le parecía escuchar claramente la promesa de algo eterno.

Sabía que todo era una mentira. No dejaría que le engañara.  
Sin embargo, contra su voluntad, la mano ejerció más fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

–No –protestó Kagome.

Cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, el aliento se le heló en la garganta. Lo miró al rostro. ¿Estaba enojado¿Le habría hecho Kikyou más daño del que ella creía¿Cuál sería su idea de venganza?

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha le abrasaron la piel. La hizo apoyarse sobre el fuerte brazo y bajó la boca hacia la de ella...  
–No –volvió a susurrar ella, aterrada de lo que podría ocurrir si cedía ante la incómoda y desconocida sensación que la amenazaba. Como una inundación, parecía arrastrarla a un terreno totalmente desconocido.

El jeque la miró con la furia del deseo negado.

–¿No? –repitió, con voz ronca–. ¿No es esto para lo que has venido?

–¡No te engañes pensando que he recorrido un camino tan largo para pasar más tiempo en tu cama!

–En ese caso, ninguno de los dos se sentirá desilusionado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez, Kagome¿Merecerá la pena el precio que tendré que pagar por ello?

–¡Precio! –gritó ella. De repente, la ira se había apoderado de ella–. ¡Cómo te atreves¡Suéltame!

La apasionada boca de Inuyasha se tensó. Contuvo la ira y recobró la cordura. Aquello no era lo que él había pensado y se sentía enojado consigo mismo ante tal prueba de debilidad. Sabía lo que ella era. Una mentirosa. Una ladrona.

Y parecía no arrepentirse en absoluto de lo que había hecho, como parecía demostrar su presencia allí.

No había querido hacerle el amor. Hasta el momento en el que la vio en la playa, no había pensado en ella durante meses. Se había sentido convencido de que, tras haber hecho el ridículo una vez, era completamente inmune.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, ella era aún capaz de turbar sus pensamientos, incluso más profundamente que antes.

–Estoy siendo tan estúpido como la otra vez –admitió, con cinismo–. Parezco tan dispuesto a caer en tus redes como si no hubiera caído en ellas nunca. Sin embargo, te has equivocado de lugar, Kagome. Esto dista mucho de ser el jardín del Edén.

–¡Ni tú eres Adán! –le espetó ella con ojos refulgentes–. ¡Resulta agradable que la serpiente hable en esta ocasión!

–Sea cual sea mi papel, parece que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres Eva –señaló él, no sin cierto humor.

–Créeme si te digo que, si soy Eva, no tengo manzana alguna que ofrecerte –le espetó Kagome. Entonces deseó no haber hablado porque los ojos del jeque se entornaron y, de repente, la expresión de sus ojos resultó amenazadora.

–¿Acaso crees que olvido tan fácilmente? Tu tienes... ¿una manzana, has dicho? Eso me interesa enormemente. Y créeme que esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

**Continuara**...

* * *

perdooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn! se q prometi subir rapido pero es no podiaaa waaaaa sorry de vedad muchas pruebas o examenes (como quieran decirles oO)

bueno ojala q con este capitulo se les pase la rabia y talves quieran perdonarme UU


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome parpadeó. Una traicionera duda se apoderó de ella.

Rápidamente la apartó.

– ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

– No añadas más mentiras a tus muchos pecados – replicó él –. Claro que lo sabes, Kagome. Y sabes que yo lo sé.

– ¿El qué? – gritó ella, desesperada. ¿Qué podría haber hecho su hermana que hubiera temido admitir delante de ella? Kikyou jamás le había dejado de contar las aventuras que se había corrido con su nombre –. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

El Inuyasha se incorporó y dejó de abrazarla, aunque no por ello le soltó la muñeca.

–Vamos –dijo.

Kagome decidió acompañarle por el bien de Kikyou. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no era verdad.

Media hora más tarde, habían regresado al lado del mar. El Land Rover de Inuyasha atravesaba una amplia verja. Más allá, había un hermoso patio solado con baldosas de terracota.

Inuyasha conducía el coche. Kagome no estaba segura de lo que se había imaginado, un salvaje deportivo o una carísima limusina, pero lo corriente del todo terreno la sorprendió. Entonces, bajo los arcos del garaje, vio vehículos más en consonancia con sus expectativas: una limusina Mercedes y un deportivo clásico entre otros.

Inuyasha frenó y detuvo el motor del coche. Kagome miró a su alrededor. Las palmeras daban sombra al patio y, a excepción de los cantos de los pájaros, el sonido parecía estar ausente. Suspiró.

Después del trayecto a través del calor y del ruido de la capital de los Emiratos, la promesa de tranquilidad resultaba muy agradable.

Él la condujo al interior de la casa, a una habitación bellamente amueblada con ventanas arqueadas que daban a un patio interior.

Kagome comprobó que la casa estaba construida en el estilo tradicional del Oriente Medio, alrededor de un patio central en el que el agua y las plantas suavizaban la dureza del clima desértico.

Directamente enfrente, bajo un elegante arco, se vislumbraba el mar.

– Esto es tan hermoso – susurró.

A su alrededor había toda clase de antigüedades, de las que normalmente sólo se veían en museos o fotografías de revistas.

Dagas y espadas ricamente adornadas, mesas tallas minuciosamente, intrincados cuadros de marfil, tapices...

Kagome miró a su alrededor completamente maravillada.

– Ya has admirado mis posesiones antes – dijo él. La frialdad de su voz destruyó la fascinación de aquel trance.

Kagome se volvió para mirarlo. Aunque Kikyou no se lo había dicho explícitamente, seguramente había dormido en aquella casa.

¿Cuántas noches¿Cómo de bien conocía la casa? Trató de ocultar un gesto de desesperación.

– ¿Sí? Bueno, creo que todo esto merece ser admirado una segunda vez – respondió.

Aquélla no era la primera vez que tenía que apresurarse para cubrirle las espaldas a Kikyou, pero, de algún modo, le resultaba diferente. En ocasiones anteriores, jamás se había sentido en peligro, aunque Kikyou tampoco se había visto con un hombre como el jeque Inuyasha. Parecía que nadie podía engañarlo, lo que ponía muy nerviosa a Kagome.

– Y una tercera y una cuarta – afirmó él, con una expresión en los ojos que Kagome no supo interpretar.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con un sirviente que había aparecido silenciosamente.

Parecía que le estaba dando órdenes.

Inconscientemente, Kagome se vio atraída por un magnífico óleo de un hombre con turbante y ojos turbadores y misteriosos como los del jeque.

– ¡Oh! –susurró. Aquellos ojos parecían estar haciendo mucho más que seguirla con la mirada. Parecían estar atravesándola, con tanta inteligencia como los de un ser vivo –. ¿Es... es pariente tuyo?

Inuyasha sonrió.

–¿A qué estás jugando ahora, Kagome¿Acaso crees que ha habido tantas mujeres delante de ese cuadro que piensas que podrás convencerme de que te he confundido con otra?

Kagome se negó a mostrarse dócil.

–También puede ser que yo haya estado delante de tantos cuadros de antepasados que se me haya olvidado el tuyo.

–Eso sí me lo creo –observó él, con unas implicaciones tan evidentes que Kagome sintió deseos de golpearlo –. ¿Cómo está tu marido¿Te las arreglas para, al menos, mantenerlo al margen?

**Continuará………. **

_losientoooooooo TT lloro y pido porfavor q me disculpen esq estoy estresada waaaaaaa ok pero aqui estoy con un nuevo cap. _

_aa y una nueva historia la iba a poner cuando acabara esta historia pero me estoy demorando mucho asi q decidi subirla _

_bueno espero q la lean se llama PARA SIEMPRE al igual q espero les guste este nuevo cap._

_adios cuidenc mucho y gracias miles por __todos sus reviews_

siganme dejando jejeje


	9. capitulo 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 9**

– ¡Vete al infierno!

Inuyasha sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Por ti no, tentadora mía. Te lo aseguro.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Había algo más que no era capaz de comprender.

¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente entre Kikyou y el jeque? Tenía que ser mucho más que la aventura de una noche que Kikyou había sugerido. ¿Por qué la había enviado Kikyou allí, donde seguramente terminaría encontrándose con el hombre que la confundiría a ella con su gemela?

– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Si tienes algo que decir, te ruego que lo hagas, porque deseo regresar a mi hotel – dijo Kagome, tratando de dar a su voz una tranquilidad que no sentía.

El jeque levantó las cejas con sorprendido desdén, como si hubiera algo más que ella no había acertado a comprender.

– ¿Regresar al hotel?

Irguió la barbilla y se acercó a las ventanas. En aquel momento, Kagome se dio cuenta de que las ventanas eran en realidad puertas que daban a una pequeña galería.

Lo siguió a la galería y después a otra puerta que había al final de ésta. No pudo dejar de admirar la profusión de plantas y flores que adornaban los balcones que rodeaban la magnífica fuente que había en el patio en la que el agua caía de una serie de niveles sobre un recipiente sujeto por unos leones de piedra.

– ¿Es una copia de la fuente de la Alhambra? – le preguntó, olvidándose de todo menos de su asombro.

– Ésta es mucho más antigua – respondió él –. Veo que estás mucho mejor preparada que antes. ¿Qué más has investigado?

–¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que lo sabes todo? –replicó Kagome, apretando la mandíbula.

– Hace un año no sabías nada de los tesoros de la Alhambra, Kagome. ¿Es que te has olvidado?

Kagome no encontró respuesta. No podía decirle que ella había estudiado Arte y Arquitectura mientras que su hermana realizaba estudios de Ciencias Políticas.

El jeque abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar en la habitación. La piel de Kagome vibró de sensaciones mientras pasaba al lado de él, con una mezcla de turbulentas emociones. Sentía miedo e ira, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.  
Entonces, se detuvo en seco. Eran sus pertenencias. Sus maletas vacías estaban abiertas y sus contenidos aparecían apilados sobre la cama o colgados en el armario.

Alguien había ido a la habitación de su hotel para recoger todas sus cosas y las había llevado allí. Y entonces, por lo que parecía, había registrado todo.  
Atónita e incrédula, dio un paso atrás y se chocó contra el torso del jeque. Sintió que él le agarraba los brazos con firme posesión. De repente, pudo oler la seductora mezcla de colonia y de aroma masculino que ya conocía como perteneciente a él.

Trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Kagome sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Estaba convencida de que iba a marearse de miedo o de cual fuera el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella. Los nervios restallaban de la tensión, como si miles de corrientes eléctricas le estuvieran recorriendo el cuerpo. Las preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza sin orden lógico.

– ¿Por qué has traído aquí mis cosas¿Cómo las has conseguido? –preguntó por fin.

**Continuará………..**

_bueno... aqui les traigo otro capitulo epero q les guste gracias por todo...adios_


	10. capitulo 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 10**

Como en la distancia, sintió que él le soltaba un brazo y que le hacía darse la vuelta. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el jeque volvió a agarrarla por ambos brazos. Entonces, Kagome levantó la mirada y separó un poco los labios para conseguir que el oxígeno llegar a sus vacíos pulmones.  
Los ojos dorados del jeque le recorrieron el rostro con una intensidad que la hizo temblar. Con lentitud, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Ella le colocó las manos en el torso para mantenerlo alejado, pero no le sirvió de nada.

El jeque murmuró una maldición y la besó. Kagome se resistió brevemente y, entonces, las sensaciones se apoderaron de ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba aquel beso. Durante un momento de gozo, se abandonó a todo menos a los sentimientos en estado puro.

Sin embargo, sólo fue por un momento. Entonces, una vocecilla en el interior de la cabeza lanzó un grito de alarma.

"Está besando a Kikyou. Cree que ya ha sido tu amante y tiene algo en contra tuya".  
A pesar de que la calidez que le emanaba del pecho parecía abrasarle las palmas de las manos, Kagome lo empujó con fuerza. Entonces, como si él también hubiera recuperado el sentido común, bajó los brazos. Ella dio un paso atrás y observó lo acelerada que el jeque tenía la respiración mientras trataba de recuperar el control.

–¿Te dije que eras Eva? –le preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Tú eres mucho más peligrosa. ¿Cómo eres capaz de mantener esa apariencia de pureza intacta incluso con un hombre que sabe que no es así?

Kagome estuvo a punto de responder, pero tuvo que morderse los labios.

–No vuelvas a tocarme –le espetó–. Lo que ocurrió el año pasado no te da derecho a hacer suposiciones sobre mí.

–Si has cambiado, sólo hay un modo de demostrarlo.

–Si me has traído aquí bajo la impresión de que eres un amante tan maravilloso que me muero de ganas por volver a repetir, siento desilusionarte. Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

Kagome habló con firmeza, pero en realidad se sentía muy asustada. No sólo por lo que él pudiera tener la intención de hacer, sino por lo que el beso compartido le había demostrado sobre sí misma.  
–¿Eres tan necia como para creer que estás aquí para darme placer?  
Kagome parpadeó.

–Eso es precisamente lo que me has hecho creer –le espetó.

–Tu presencia no me produce placer alguno, Kagome. Cuanto antes te marches, mejor será para mí. Sabes que me tientas, pero te advierto que no debes perder el tiempo tratando de hacerme bajar la guardia. Aunque hiciéramos el amor mil veces, no volvería a confiar en ti. En esta casa, se te vigilará constantemente.

"Si hiciéramos el amor mil veces...".

–En ese caso, será sólo un par de segundos en total –replicó Kagome. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama y empezó a arrojar sus cosas a las maletas vacías–. ¡Quiero marcharme de aquí ahora mismo!

–Veo que estás muy acostumbrada a que las cosas se hagan a tu modo, pero esta vez no, Kagome.

Esta vez vas a obedecerme.

Ella levantó la cabeza, pero no se detuvo en su tarea.

–¡No sabes nada sobre mí! –gritó, llena de furia.

–No debes preocuparte por eso. Lo que yo no sepa ya, tú tendrás oportunidad de enseñármelo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –preguntó, temblando.

–Ya te lo he dicho –respondió él, con una sonrisa que la llenó de ansiedad–. Quiero lo que es mío.

–¡Yo no te pertenezco! –gritó Kagome, desesperadamente. Los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo de tal modo que los dientes le castañeaban–. Ya te lo he dicho antes. ¡Estoy casada! Y, si no te quedó bien claro, mi esposo es un hombre muy influyente por lo que si tú...  
Se interrumpió al ver la frialdad con la que él sonreía. En sus ojos brillaba la ira.

–¿Tú? –repitió él, con un deprecio que le puso a Kagome los pelos de punta–. ¿Qué fantasía es ésta? No eres tú lo que quiero, Kagome. Sabes muy bien de qué se trata.

**Continuara…..**

**aqui lestraigo dos nuevos capitulos siiiiiiii...para ustedes contodo cariñooo los quiero mucho bye aa y dejen reviews**


	11. capitulo 11

****** Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de ****Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 11**

El jeque regresó al salón empujando a Kagome. Con una mano le agarraba con fuerza del brazo. Aun a su pesar, Kagome no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.  
Fuera lo que fuera lo que creía que Kikyou había hecho, no podía ser muy grave, por lo que, o estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena o estaba completamente equivocado.

Se detuvo delante de un hermoso armario y abrió las dos puertas centrales. En el interior, Kagome vio otros tesoros, quizá demasiado pequeños o demasiado valiosos como para estar al descubierto: un diminuto caballo de oro, una daga en miniatura junto a su vaina hermosamente decorados, un cuenco delicadamente pintado y un colgante de rubíes. Cada uno de ellos estaba sobre una pequeño soporte. Kagome se fijó que, en el centro, había otro soporte, como si en él se hubiera encontrado la joya de la colección. Sin embargo, estaba vacío.  
El jeque le dio un instante para admirar los tesoros y entonces se volvió para mirarla. Una sonrisa le fruncía los labios, pero distaba mucho de expresar alegría. Durante un momento, aquellos ojos transmitieron tanta ira que Kagome dio un paso atrás.

– Ahora – dijo, con voz seria –. No está aquí y tampoco en la caja de seguridad que tienes en el hotel. Sé que has regresado con el pensamiento de vendérmelo. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte una suma razonable para que me lo devuelvas. ¿Dónde está el cuenco de jade?

Los sentimientos se apoderaron de Kagome. Por un lado, estaba experimentando una airada desilusión, aunque no quería verlo. Decidió que lo que debía sentir era indignación. Podía creer muchas cosas de Kikyou, pero jamás aceptaría que hubiera robado nada de aquella casa.

– ¿Me estás acusando... de robo?

– ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? – replicó él.

– ¡Por supuesto¡Yo jamás te he robado nada! Además¿de qué clase de cuenco se trata?

Kagome deseó que el jeque dejara de sonreír con aquel sentimiento de superioridad. De repente, se sintió furiosa con Kikyou por haberla colocado en aquella posición tan intolerable con un hombre como él. Los dos la ponían enferma.

– Recuerdo que no lo admiraste tanto como el resto de mis otros tesoros. Te sorprendió que se considerara como el tesoro familiar más preciado de mi familia. Un cuenco de jade tallado que encargó uno de mis antepasados al artista más importante de la edad de oro no te impresionó tanto estando al lado de un caballo de oro macizo realizado por un artista mucho menos importante. Sin embargo, sabías lo suficiente como para llevártelo. ¿Estabas pensando simplemente en castigarme? Ese cuenco de jade es irremplazable. ¿Acaso pensabas más bien en el dinero que podías conseguir¿Lo has vendido, Kagome? –le preguntó Inuyasha –. Espero que comprendieras su valor.  
Los escalofríos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Kagome entonando una discordante sinfonía.

–¡Yo jamás toqué tu maldito bol! – reiteró –. ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde está¡Probablemente lo hayas extraviado tú solo!

El jeque ignoró aquella observación, como si ni siquiera mereciera respuesta.

– Bueno, tendrás tiempo de sobra para recordarlo.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Kagome se tensara aún más. Sintió que el peligro que la amenazaba estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –le preguntó,

El jeque cerró las puertas del armario, se volvió y la agarró del brazo. Entonces, como si el contacto lo abrasara, la soltó. Kagome se cubrió aquel mismo trozo de piel con la mano. Le dolía como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

– ¿No te resulta evidente? Eres una mujer instruida e inteligente. No debería ser necesario que te dijera que no te marcharás de esta casa hasta que vuelva a tener lo que es mío.

**mm bueno noc q paso q no c subio el otro cap. mm pero bueno ahora si q van dos asi q los dejos a y gracias x todos sus reviews. adios!**


	12. capitulo 12

****

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 12**

Aquella noche, Kagome permaneció despierta e incómoda sobre la cama. El día había transcurrido entre el sueño y la pesadilla. La casa y el jardín eran más bonitos de lo que Kagome podría haber imaginado nunca, pero la nube de una sospecha constante la seguía por todas partes y convertía cualquier expresión de admiración en una declaración de intenciones a ojos de Inuyasha.

Él siempre la estaba observando. No satisfecho con haberle puesto un sirviente que la vigilaba constantemente, también lo hacía él. Kagome no podía ir a ningún sitio sin él, a excepción de a su propio dormitorio. Entonces, Inuyasha se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta y esperaba, por lo que Kagome no podía sentirse cómoda y tenía que volver a salir.

Odiaba aquella situación. Aquella cercanía constante la volvía loca. Sentía un hormigueo en la piel, como si estuviera en un campo de fuerzas. Era como estar en la parte receptora de un campo estático constante. El cabello parecía ponérsele de punta y se negaba a obedecer al peine. Cuando se quejaba, Inuyasha se limitaba a repetir el mismo soniquete de siempre:

–Si no te gusta, ya sabes la solución...

A pesar de que él le había dicho que no la deseaba, cuando la miraba, la sangre de Kagome hervía como si respondiera así al deseo que notaba en él. Entonces, ella recordaba sus palabras. "Si hiciéramos el amor mil veces...". Se decía que no era a Kagome sino a Kikyou a quien deseaba. Estaba recordando los momentos de pasión que los dos habían compartido. Nada más. Kikyou era probablemente una magnífica amante y si Kagome cedía alguna vez a la atracción, el jeque se encontraría con una enorme desilusión.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se sentó y ahuecó airadamente la almohada. ¿Ceder a la atracción¿Qué atracción? No sentía nada por Inuyasha a parte de una ira totalmente justificada. Aunque fuera atractivo, no había mantenido su virginidad todos aquellos años para perderla con alguien que la despreciaba a ella y a sí mismo por desearla.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama. Lo que la estaba matando era saber que él dormía, si era capaz de dormir, en el dormitorio de al lado. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, pero no se oía nada. ¿Podría escuchar él cómo daba vueltas en la cama¿Se estaría imaginando que no podía dormir por él?

¿Cuánto tiempo iría a durar aquella situación? Él le había dicho que en el hotel creían que se había ido a recorrer el país y que estaría fuera varias noches. Si eso era cierto, no podía esperar ayuda alguna en aquel sentido. Nadie llamaría a la embajada para declarar que una ciudadana canadiense había desaparecido cuando un consejero había explicado su paradero. De eso estaba segura.  
No le permitiría hacer llamadas telefónicas y, mientras no pudiera llamar a Kikyou, no podía decirle nada. Aunque había momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer, estaba segura de que no podía arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. Tanto si Kikyou se había llevado el cuenco de jade como si no, lo que creía lo más probable, la posibilidad de que el asunto pudiera perjudicar a Onigumo era muy alta.

Cuando le preguntó cómo estaba tan seguro de que ella se había llevado el cuenco, el jeque se limitó a observarla y a sacudir la cabeza.

–Ya sabes cómo lo sé, Kagome –le dijo–. Cuando comprendas por fin que no podrás escaparte de aquí con afirmaciones de inocencia, empezaremos a hacer progresos.

A pesar de lo que él decía, Kagome estaba segura de que seguía deseando a Kikyou. Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara volver a tenerla en su cama, Kagome comprendía que no le haría el amor sabiendo que estaba casada con otro hombre. Aquello formaba parte de su código personal de honor. Por una vez, Kagome se alegraba de una de las mentiras de Kikyou. El hecho de que él pensara que estaba casada podría ser la única protección que tuviera contra Inuyasha.

Frunció el ceño al pensar de nuevo en aquella idea. ¿Habría algún modo de escapar de allí? Había dicho que ella era una tentadora. ¿La dejaría escapar si pensaba que lo estaba tentando excesivamente¿Podría Kagome conseguir que a él le pareciera que tenerla allí recluida le reportaba demasiados problemas?

lo prometido es deuda y como el otro capitulo no c subio aqui está este una pequeño obsequio por mis retrasos


	13. capitulo 13

****

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 13**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Kagome se duchó y se vistió con un atuendo de lycra verde y negra para hacer deporte. Se le ceñía a cada curva del cuerpo como una segunda piel y las marcas negras que llevaba sobre el trasero estaban colocadas como para hacer creer que llevaba un minúsculo tanga negro.

Esperaba que él estuviera aún en la cama, pero la puerta al patio se abrió cuando ella giró la manilla. Iniyasha estaba esperándola cuando salió con una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuello y una botella de agua enganchada contra la cadera.

–Quiero ir a correr a la playa –dijo–. No he hecho ejercicio durante días gracias a ti y estoy perdiendo la forma.

–Eso nunca –replicó él, con cinismo.

Era demasiado tarde para correr cómodamente. El sol ya calentaba con fuerza y lo que Kagome había estado esperando era en realidad una violenta discusión. Sin embargo, cuando él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el patio, ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Descalzo y con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta color arena, no estaba vestido para salir a correr, por lo que Kagome se preguntó qué se traería entre manos. Inuyasha la condujo a través del arco hasta una amplia terraza que daba al mar.

La casa estaba sobre el acantilado y la vista era magnífica. Se veía incluso hasta la ciudad, Barakat al Barakat y a Kagome le pareció que podía distinguir el edificio del hotel. El olor del mar llegaba hasta ella transportado por una refrescante brisa que probablemente no se sentiría en la playa.  
En aquella zona, el acantilado era muy escarpado y caía a plomo durante unos seis metros antes de que la inclinación facilitara el crecimiento de los árboles.

Cualquier intento de escapar por allí resultaría muy peligroso.

Se preguntó si Inuyasha tendría intención de que ella realizara sus ejercicios allí. Por supuesto, pensaba protestar. Le iba a resultar tan problemática al jeque Inuyasha como le fuera posible. Si él había creído que sería una rehén fácil, cambiaría muy pronto de opinión.

Sin embargo, él la condujo a una pesada puerta de madera y acero y la abrió. Pasó delante de ella y, a poca distancia del acantilado, se detuvo. Kagome contempló la escalera más larga y más empinada que había visto en toda su vida.

Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha empezó a bajar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, sudando y jadeando, Kagome volvió a subir la escalera. Tenía el cabello empapado de sudor, lo mismo que la ropa y la toalla. La botella de agua estaba vacía. Sharif había corrido a su lado, descalzo y tranquilo.

El sudor hacía que le brillara la oscura piel y que las pestañas relucieran. Los músculos de brazos y piernas refulgían al sol. Kagome, por otro lado, se sentía y parecía completamente agotada.

El jeque había ganado el primer asalto.

–Te encantaría tenerme aquí para siempre¿verdad? –le preguntó ella con irritación aquella noche cuando se disponían a cenar. Le enfurecía que él insistiera en tratarla como a una invitada.

–Tanto como tú lo estés por quedarte –replicó él–. Abdul quiere saber cómo te gusta el punto de la carne.

–Si eso es cierto, entonces odias esta situación –dijo Kagome con amargura.

Acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que la implicación no era cierta. No odiaba estar allí con él, sino simplemente el hecho de que él la mirara con suspicacia y desconfianza. Bajó los ojos para que él no pudiera ver la verdad en ellos y entonces procedió a ocultarla de sí misma–. ¿Por qué no me dejas marchar?

–La solución está en tus manos. Cuando me digas dónde está el cuenco de jade, te podrás marchar. ¿Poco hecho?

–¿No te parece que si supiera donde está ese maldito cuenco te lo diría? –le espetó.

–Sin duda esperas subir el precio. ¿La prefieres casi cruda?

–¡Por el amor de Dios! No me importa si lo abrasa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me podrás tener aquí¡Mi avión sale en menos de una semana!

–En ese caso, querrás asegurarte de que no se marcha sin ti.

–¡Tengo un trabajo al que incorporarme!

–Le he dicho a Abdul que la quieres poco hecha.

–¡Preferiría que me sirvieran tu cabeza en una bandeja!

–Estoy seguro de que verte bailar la danza de los siete velos haría que mereciera la pena –replicó Inuyasha

El segundo asalto terminó con el mismo ganador.

**_bueno aqui nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo espero q les guste y gracias por sus reviews_**


	14. capitulo 14

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **

Durante varios días, estuvieron en un impasse. Había días en los que kagome aprendía a amar la maravillosa casa, el calor, la apasionada belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sólo Inuyasha, como la serpiente del Edén, tenía el poder de destruir su placer. En su presencia, se sentía nerviosa y airada.  
Sin embargo, ni siquiera esto último era una constante. Cuando era capaz de olvidar por qué se encontraba allí, disfrutaba de su compañía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. En tales momentos, se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. No obstante, estos sentimientos sólo conseguían asustarla cuando era consciente de ellos, y provocaban que sintiera aún más desesperación por marcharse.  
Cada vez se mostraba más ansiosa, pero Inuyasha no mostraba señales de impaciencia. Inuyasha estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, ella se desmoronaría.  
–¿Es que no tienes un trabajo que hacer? –le preguntó ella en una ocasión–. ¡Debe de ser una pérdida de estatus que un consejero del príncipe se comporte como un perro guardián!  
–Se espera que los consejeros de un príncipe sean más flexibles de lo corriente –replicó él.  
–¿Flexible tú? –se burló ella–. ¿Y cuánta flexibilidad hace falta para insistir que se tiene razón a toda costa?  
Inuyasha levantó las cejas, como invitándola a que siguiera hablando. Empujada por sus sentimientos en conflicto, Kagome siguió.   
–Si hubieras dicho sordo, eso no me costaría nada verlo. ¿Se requiere que los consejeros de un príncipe sean sordos a las opiniones o afirmaciones de inocencia del resto de las personas?  
–Normalmente no –respondió él, como si la pregunta hubiera sido real.  
–¡Oh, qué pena! –exclamó. El sarcasmo estaba sacando lo mejor de ella, pero Inuyasha la contemplaba plácidamente, masticando con suavidad–. Ése parece ser tu punto fuerte.  
–Te equivocas. Mi punto fuerte es la vigilancia paciente. Cuando el ratón se digna por fin a salir del agujero, allí estoy yo. Te aseguro, Kagome, que no tienes nada que ganar de estas tácticas de dilación.  
Sin embargo, el modo en el que los ojos de Inuyasha la observaban en los momentos en los que él bajaba la guardia lo contradecían. Kagome estaba casi segura de que su presencia lo contrariaba casi tanto como a ella. Fingía al tratar de convencerla de que podía esperar. Se trataba de una guerra de nervios, una guerra en la que Kagome disponía de otras armas.

Durante años, había observado las técnicas de seducción de Kikyou y había aprendido de su hermana. Jamás había utilizado los trucos de su gemela porque sabía que no sería capaz de seguir adelante, algo que jamás había preocupado a Kikyou. "Si un hombre es lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerlo, es su problema", le había dicho Kikyou en una ocasión para explicarle su filosofía. Los hombres que recibían este tratamiento reaccionaban de dos maneras diferentes: o bailaban al son que Kikyou les tocaba como marionetas o desaparecían completamente, incapaces de permanecer cerca de lo que sabían que jamás podían tener.  
El plan de Kagome tenía una formulación bastante vaga. Poco más o menos, se resumía en que Inuyasha no le haría el amor a la mujer que él pensaba que era kagome dado que sabía que estaba casada. No obstante, resultaba evidente que aún se sentía atraído por ella. Lo único que Kagome tenía que hacer era jugar con aquella atracción hasta que él encontrara que la tensión le resultaba insoportable. Entonces, o haría lo que ella quisiera y la dejaría marchar, o desearía salir de su órbita porque no podía soportarlo. Fuera como fuera, Kagome sería una mujer libre.  
Ella seguía ignorando la suave voz de su interior que le advertía que el jeque Inuyasha Taisho no era la clase de hombre con el que se pudiera jugar de aquella manera. Igual de peligroso resultaba que no supiera sus propias motivaciones para actuar así. La feminidad instintiva de Kagome había despertado por la poderosa masculinidad de Inuyasha e, inconscientemente, la animaba a desafiarlo.  
Inuyasha tenía sus propias motivaciones, tanto conscientes como inconscientes. Resultaba poco probable que le diera la espalda a un desafío tal. Al menos, uno que proviniera de Kagome.  
En la historia de las tretas femeninas, jamás había habido un plan que tuviera más posibilidades de fracasar.

* * *

**e despertado tarde pero desperte xD jejejeje bueno aqui lo tienen espero q les guste vamos doble **


	15. capitulo 15

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 15**

Kagome se sentó en la cama y escuchó. Aquella noche era de luna nueva y la oscuridad era casi total.

Más allá de las ventanas, de las sombras de la galería, la luz de las estrellas temblaba sobre las tranquilas aguas.

Algún insecto o pájaro nocturno entonaba su canto con monotonía. Aunque una suave brisa entraba por las ventanas, la noche era cálida. Una fina sábana era lo único con lo que Kagome se cubría. Con mucho cuidado, dado que le había advertido que tenía un sueño muy ligero y ella lo había creído, tomó el vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche y metió los dedos en él. Entonces, se masajeó con ellos la cabeza, alrededor de la línea del cabello, mojándose los dedos una y otra vez.

Se vertió agua en la palma de la mano y se empapó el pecho por encima de la camisola de seda que utilizaba para dormir. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con la nuca, la frente y las mejillas. Para completar el efecto, salpicó agua en el centro de la almohada.

Cuando quedó satisfecha, buscó a tientas la botella de agua y volvió a llenar el vaso. Entonces, dejó ambos donde habían estado antes y se volvió a tumbar. En aquel momento, el problema era cómo hacerlo para que la doncella no la oyera y Inuyasha sí.  
Empezó a gemir suavemente y a darle patadas a la sábana.

Inuyasha estuvo despierto en su cama durante una hora, escuchando los suaves ruidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado, atormentado por la indecisión y la confusión. Había sido un necio al llevarla a su casa. Sólo en aquellos momentos, cuando se veía atrapado por unas redes que él mismo había tendido, comprendía lo equivocados que habían sido sus motivos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella le había demostrado lo poco merecedora que era de nada. Riéndose y burlándose de él cuando la reprendió. Cuando se marchó con el cuenco de jade, él lo había achacado a la experiencia. Había estado completamente convencido de que se había olvidado del incidente.

Sin embargo, eso había sido antes de que ella regresara. En aquel momento, había comprendido que jamás podría olvidarse de la pasión que sentía por ella ni de la irracional convicción de que debía ser suya.  
¿Por qué la había llevado allí? Había comprendido por fin que no había sido simplemente para averiguar el paradero del tesoro familiar más significativo, aunque aquello hubiera sido lo que se aseguró. Ni siquiera la cercanía le permitía ver a través de la fachada de Kagome para ver su alma vacía y matar así el amor que sentía por ella

La había llevado a su casa por una única razón: porque, en su corazón, Kagome era suya.  
Al fin, se quedó dormido soñando con ella. En el sueño, Kagome era todo lo que parecía ser en apariencia. Su belleza exterior era el reflejo de la belleza de su alma. Su corazón estaba henchido de pasión y cariño.

Se apartó del sueño por culpa de unos suaves gritos. Entonces, se despertó de repente. Los gritos eran reales, aunque casi no resultaban audibles, y provenían del dormitorio de Kagome. Se sentó en la oscuridad y miró el reloj.

Las dos de la mañana.

–No –suplicaba ella suavemente–. ¡Por favor, no¡Por favor! –susurraba entre gemidos.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y escuchó atentamente. Silencio.

–¿Kagome? –dijo, con voz ronca.

No hubo respuesta. Sólo otro grito ahogado.

Sabía que no podía haber entrado nadie, pero, a pesar de todo... Se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios en perfecto silencio y en un tiempo récord.

Los ojos ya se le habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Unos segundos más tarde, tras evitar la mesa que estaba estratégicamente colocada junto a la puerta, estaba inclinándose encima de ella. Kagome volvió a gemir en sueños.

–Kagome –le dijo con firmeza.

Entonces, le colocó la mano en el hombro. Se sentó sobre la cama al lado de ella y encendió la luz. Su rostro y el cabello cercano a su frente estaban empapados de sudor al igual que la parte superior de sus senos. Había apartado la sábana y había dejado al descubierto una larga y musculosa pierna–. Kagome –añadió, aunque con un tono muy diferente.

Ella parpadeó y, de repente, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y se vertieron en los de él. Mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, más allá de todas las defensas que tan firmes resultaban durante el día, Inuyasha supo que, por primera vez, estaba contemplando la verdad de Kagome. Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva, decidido a saberlo todo.


	16. capitulo16

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Kagome tenía planes para dos contingencias. Si Inuyasha se tropezaba contra la mesa que tan estratégicamente había colocado, empezaría a gritar y despertaría a todo el mundo. Todos los criados aparecerían allí en un instante. ¡Qué humillante resultaría para él!  
Si Inuyasha conseguía llegar a la cama, se aferraría a él y sollozaría en sueños, fingiendo que creía que era su marido y excitándolo así sexualmente. Entonces, se despertaría milagrosamente y lo apartaría de su lado con indignación.  
Fuera como fuera, seguramente Inuyasha empezaría a sentir que ella le suponía más problemas de lo que valía su precioso cuenco de jade.  
Sin embargo, cuando él se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad, alto y masculino y, por cierto, demasiado cerca de ella, Kagome perdió la sangre fría. Cuando la lámpara se encendió, se "despertó" instantáneamente. El modo en el que contuvo la respiración al verlo tan cerca no fue fingido.  
Podría haber gritado entonces, pero, al sentir que la mirada de él la atravesaba, más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho nunca nadie, el impulso se le heló en la garganta. Lo miró y vio su futuro escrito en aquellos ojos.  
–¿Qué ocurre? –gritó, sentándose en la cama y apartándose de él hasta que tuvo la espalda contra la pared–. ¿Qué hora es¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
–Tranquilízate –le ordenó él, suavemente–. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.  
–¿Una pesadilla¿De verdad? –le preguntó. El corazón le latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle sensación de asfixia. Un sudor real comenzó a humedecerle la frente. ¡Qué necia había sido al empezar aquello!  
Los ojos de Inuyasha la observaban atentamente, abrasándole la piel, como si despertarse de manera tan brusca le hubiera arrebatado la disciplina que ejercía constantemente sobre sí mismo. La respiración de Kagome era muy entrecortada. Nadie la había mirando nunca con una pasión tan descarada.  
De repente, Kagome se sintió como si tuviera demasiada sangre. Le pulsaba por el cuerpo y por la cabeza de un modo que le parecía que iba a hacérsela explotar. Tenía la boca seca hasta la desesperación, por lo que tuvo que lamerse los labios en un intento por suavizárselos. No parecía poder conseguir el aire que necesitaba y separó los labios para respirar.  
Un tirante de la camisola se le cayó sobre el brazo. El aliento se le quebró como si hubiera sido una caricia, provocando que los senos le temblaran bajo la hermosa seda. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, con sus patadas, se había quedado al descubierto una pierna hasta la cadera. El delicado encaje de los minúsculos pantaloncillos de pijama que llevaba debajo palidecía contra el bronceado muslo. Le resultó imposible moverse. No podía ni tapárselo ni realizar cualquier otro movimiento.  
La mirada de Inuyasha le abrasaba el cuerpo. Se le detuvo en la boca y descansó por fin en los ojos.  
–Tal vez no haya sido una pesadilla –murmuró.

La mano de Inuyasha, que mostraba un aspecto mucho más oscuro y poderoso a la luz de la lámpara, le aprisionó el tobillo como si se tratara de un vibrante y cálido grillete. Oleadas de sensaciones le explotaron en la pierna ante tan posesivo contacto. No dejaba de observarla, como si estuviera bebiéndose cada uno de los sentimientos que estuviera reflejando su rostro.   
–Inuyasha… –susurró ella, medio protestando, medio invitándolo.  
Él no sonrió. La mano le soltó el tobillo para colocársele contra la planta del pie. Su calor empezó a abrasar todo el cuerpo de Kagome. Entonces, comenzó a masajearle suavemente los dedos de los pies.  
Kagome se sintió completamente hipnotizada. Ningún hombre le había acariciado los pies de aquella manera y se sentía indefensa ante una necesidad que se había apoderado de ella demasiado rápidamente. Observó cómo las manos de Inuyasha le acariciaban con suavidad el empeine para volver al tobillo y empezar a subir por la pantorrilla y la rodilla.  
–¿No... no te estás olvidando de algo? –susurró Kagome, por fin.  
Inuyasha sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que había visto en él. Aquello la derritió por completo. El corazón le dijo que no era justo que lo hubiera conocido en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Podría haber tenido la posibilidad de significar algo para él si lo hubiera conocido como ella misma?  
–¿Qué es lo que se me esta olvidando?  
–Yo creía... creía que no te acostabas con mujeres casadas.  
Inuyasha le había colocado la mano en el muslo, provocando que ella ansiara lo que podría haber sido.  
–Eres una tentación demasiado grande –murmuró–. Además, ya somos amantes¿no? Una noche más, Kagome. Eso es lo único que te pido. Entonces, podrás marcharte a casa con él y nos olvidaremos.  
Ella sintió el aguijonazo de la pena, al comprender que Kikyou había vuelto a ganar. No era el primer hombre que se había olvidado de sus principios por su hermana, pero sí era el único que, haciéndolo, había roto el corazón de Kagome.  
–¿Nos olvidaremos? –murmuró ella–. ¿De verdad lo crees?  
–¿Acaso lo dudas? Cuando nos encontramos en la playa, tú te habías olvidado de mí.  
Kagome suspiró tristemente.   
–Entonces, tan sólo quieres sacarme de dentro de ti.  
La mano de Inuyasha estaba sobre el brazo de Kagome en aquellos momentos. Con la otra, la envolvió para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella no pudo enfrentarse al gozo que sintió con aquella caricia. La tumbó sobre sus piernas y la miró de nuevo.  
Kagome vio en aquella mirada todo lo que buscaba en un hombre. Pasión, ternura, humor, nobleza, honor e integridad... y un profundo deseo hacia ella.  
Inuyasha la abrazaba con fiereza, sabiendo que le había llegado mucho más profundamente que cualquier otro hombre. El corazón de Kagome ardió y luchó contra la contradicción de deseo y dolor.   
–¿Sacarte de dentro de mí? –repitió, como si se tratara de una posibilidad ridícula. Kagome sintió que el corazón se le sobresaltaba, pero él sonrió. Entonces, ella comprendió que había malinterpretado su significado–. Sí, Kagome, saboreemos el amor una vez más.   
Los labios de ella se separaron en un gesto de protesta y de invitación a la vez y, como si Inuyasha no pudiera esperar más, se inclinó sobre ella y le cubrió los labios con un apasionado beso. Kagome se vio envuelta por las llamas de la pasión, que parecían lamerle cada poro de su piel. Inuyasha no dejaba de murmurar palabras que la excitaban aún más.  
–Tesoro, tesoro... tú eres mi corazón. Eres mi alma... –susurraba. Las manos eran fuego y le cubrían la cabeza, la espalda, los senos, le temblaban sobre el rostro–. Eres mía, Kagome. Dilo. Di que eres mía.  
Kagome suspiró. ¡Cuántas veces se había preguntado si podría ocurrirle a ella! Allí tenía su respuesta.  
Sin embargo, esta respuesta estaba teñida de duelo. Inuyasha había comprometido sus principios a causa de la pasión, pero¿significaba eso que ella podría hacerlo también?

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esto ya se puso apasionadoooooooo que pasara ...

kagome le dira la verdad a inuyasha??????????

todo esto en el siguiente capitulo...

saludos a todos y dejen reviews

adiosin


	17. capitulo 17

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de los personajes de **Alexandra Sellers. Escribo esta historia por que es muy buena. Ah y por favor no me de manden ni me acusen de robar la historia ya que nada repito NADA me pertenece**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 17  
**

Hacer la pregunta era responderla. Inuyasha sólo quería una noche. No decía en serio lo que le estaba susurrando.

Lo que Kagome sentía era lo suficientemente serio. Sólo conocía a Inuyasha hacía unos pocos días y una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, había creído que sólo meses o años serían un tiempo suficiente para comprender el amor y saber si era real.

Se había equivocado. El amor podía ocurrir en un instante. Se podía saber desde el primer momento.

Aquella primera mañana, cuando lo vio galopar a su lado sobre un caballo negro... incluso entonces lo había sabido.

Sin embargo, amarlo no era suficiente. ¿Podría seguir adelante, hacerle el amor con todo su corazón sabiendo que lo único que Inuyasha quería era su cuerpo durante una noche de pasión sabiendo que, en realidad, él la despreciaba? Por muy dulce que las circunstancias parecieran¿podía traicionarse de aquella manera?

La boca de Inuyasha, acompañada de tiernas y deliciosas caricias, le murmuraba sobre la garganta, la mejilla y la oreja. Durante un largo y agridulce momento, Kagome estuvo a punto de entregarse, ansiando sus caricias y todo lo que él le prometía.

–Amada mía –musitaba él–. Ahsheqi...

El corazón de Kagome latía convulsivamente por lo que nunca podría ser. Entonces, suspiró y se apartó. Cuando él la soltó por fin, se incorporó.

–Inuyasha... Tengo algo que decirte.

Él la observaba expectante, sin sorpresa evidente, sino más bien con satisfacción. Kagome se preguntó si Inuyasha creía que estaba a punto de confesarle el paradero del cuenco.

En la profunda comprensión de la situación que había adquirido en los últimos instantes, decidió que Kikyou debía pagar por sus propios pecados, si el pago era necesario. Kagome no podía salvar a su hermana de las consecuencias. No podía darle a Inuyasha simplemente un no. El precio era demasiado alto.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer el amor contigo –empezó. Se preguntó si él creería que le estaba mintiendo de nuevo, que una vez más trataba de manipularlo–. Sé que tú crees que hemos hecho esto antes, pero no es cierto. Yo no estoy casada... No soy quien tú crees que soy. Y soy... soy virgen.

Sintió que la tensión comenzaba a atenazar a Inuyasha. Sintió cómo apretaba convulsivamente brazos y mandíbula y cómo la agarraba con más fuerza. Durante un instante de lo que pareció una profunda ira, Inuyasha la miró fijamente. Ella supo que si la pasión que él sentía se apoderaba de él en aquel momento, estaba perdida. No tendría la fuerza necesaria para decir no una segunda vez a lo que tanto ansiaba experimentar. Durante un momento de embriaguez y locura deseó ese destino, lo prefirió al futuro vacío que la esperaba.

–¿Virgen? –repitió él, con voz dura.

Kagome tragó saliva. No podía pronunciar otra palabra. Sólo era capaz de mirarlo medio hipnotizada. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y los entornó con un sentimiento que ella no supo interpretar. El corazón se le sobresaltó. Demasiado tarde, comprendió que Inuyasha era un hombre al que se había dejado en ridículo dos veces y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no aceptaría ese hecho fácilmente.

* * *

waaaaaaaaa kami que le ara inu :S 

le creera???

o?

shanshan todoas las dudas se responden en el proximo capitulo o tal ves no wuajajajajjajaja q mala

nos leemos dejen reviews

adiosin


End file.
